Red lightning
by Afriel
Summary: Suppose Zuko hadn't thought things through when he confronted Ozai on the Day of Black Sun.
1. Red lightning

**I don't know where I got the idea of red lightning from, I know it was probably from an existing fic. If you know, tell me so I can read the fic again and thank the author.**

**I put this in a sort of storytelling format, because I can't seem to write natural dialogue with punch. The storyteller isn't a professional court storyteller (and I can't write verse) so if it seems awkward anywhere, just point it out to me and put a rewrite of that part for me? [Can anyone recommend a beta? I'm not sure how to get one…]**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender nor do I entirely approve of the new movie.**

* * *

Do you know the story of the confrontation between Crown Prince Zuko and his father, Fire Lord Ozai? I myself was one of the Imperial Firebenders assigned to protect Fire Lord Ozai on the day where Crown Prince Zuko confronted his father and liege. Of course, I'm only a humble storyteller now, but my memory of that day still serves me well...

It was the Day of Black Sun. The firebenders who had previously scorned those who chose the way of the sword and other forms of non-bending, were at their weakest. The Fire Lord of course, was no exception. His daughter, Princess Azula, as well as his spirit royal ancestors, had already warned him of that day when he would be at his weakest. So he took pains to protect himself then, knowing his enemies would undoubtedly take advantage of those eight minutes. He did not expect, however, that his son, Crown Prince Zuko, heir to his throne would enter the chamber he had prepared to wait out the eclipse in.

He did not expect Crown Prince Zuko would be wearing plain clothes and the twin swords he always had a penchant for. The Crown Prince boldly stepped up to his lord, stopping a few steps away from the simple throne that the Fire Lord was sitting on. The Fire Lord was surprised, but asked, "Prince Zuko… What are you doing here?" Prince Zuko answered, "I'm here to tell the truth." Piqued, the Fire Lord dismissed the squad of Imperial Firebenders that had been guarding him.

With a flick of his wrist, I, with my regiment, had to leave the room. However, the walls of the room were thin enough that we could still hear the heated exchange between the two sons of Agni.

First Prince Zuko revealed the truth about the Avatar not being dead. Then he defied Fire Lord Ozai for the first time. The flame of righteous anger blazed in his words as he revealed all that he saw in the last few months – the war's injustice, his uncle's wisdom and finally, he did vow he would help the Avatar defeat Fire Lord Ozai and end the war.

Fire Lord Ozai laughed, and offered him the chance there and then.

"I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny... not mine." And for the final blow, Crown Prince Zuko turned and left his father.

"You're weak! As weak as Ursa ever was!" Fire Lord Ozai shouted, mocking after him.

"What do you know about my mother?" Prince Zuko turned around, the agitation and hope obvious in his eyes.

Fire Lord Ozai smiled when Prince Zuko strode towards him again. "She was banished for treason, dear Zuzu. She killed my dear father and your grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon in an attempt to protect you."

"Where is she now?" In a few steps, Prince Zuko had crossed the distance to the throne , unsheathed his swords and crossed the blades at his powerless father's neck.

Fire Lord Ozai sneered. "Just kill me now, would you? You'll never know where Ursa went and she'll die all alone. All for her little Zuzu." Fire Lord Ozai laughed maniacally.

Prince Zuko looked as if he wanted nothing more than to slice through, but Fire Lord Ozai's laugh seemed to remind him of his duty.

"You're just lucky it's the Avatar's destiny to kill you." Prince Zuko nicked the skin of Fire Lord Ozai's neck and strode off again.

As a firebender, I could feel a glimmer of the Sun coming back, and the eclipse beginning to end.

Despite what Fire Lord Ozai thought, Crown Prince Zuko was a true son of Agni, and he could feel the Sun coming back just as well as Fire Lord Ozai could. For the Son of Agni, that crescent of Sun already restored his powers. His eyes blazing, he threw a bolt of lightning at his son.

Maybe it was Crown Prince Zuko's anger, maybe it was the strength he found in following his destiny; In any case, Crown Prince Zuko redirected the lightning back at his father, using his uncle's technique; and channelling out his rage as well, dipping and reinforcing the lightning with his own energy. What came out was red lightning, a bolt of electricity tinged with red instead of blue, directed straight at Fire Lord Ozai's headpiece.

Fire Lord Ozai was stunned, both at his own bolt of lightning redirected at him, and at the power he never saw in his son. The trace of red in the lightning was reflected in his wide golden eyes. Crown Prince Zuko's aim was true and hit the flame of gold that crowned Fire Lord Ozai's topknot, melting it.

Fire Lord Ozai's hands were burnt by two of his own that day: his own son, and the element he was Lord of and the element bestowed upon him by Agni.

Crown Prince Zuko's lightning came in part of his cold control. The red was the blazing colour of the emotions and passion he felt and had power over. Azula and Ozai's blue lightning came from manipulative and precise control and the cold absence of emotions.

_Azula was in trouble now._


	2. Azure flames

**This was my first, but I've promised myself a fanfict up by the end of 2009, no matter its quality. This is a pure description fic, of my favourite scene in Sozin's Comet Part 3. You may find it cliched filled, fine, I welcome constructive criticism.**

**Note: Her eyes gleam green in the show, because blue light on yellow objects show up as green. (According to paints) But according to the colours of light that I learnt in school, yellow is a mixture of green and red, so blue light on yellow will show the yellow as black. Anyways, I present:**

* * *

Azure flames give the impression of coolness and coldness but a blacksmith once told you it's actually hotter, and therefore more painful than normal orange flames.

The surrounding "calm" just serves to increase your panic as you squirm beneath the steady look of the dark figure behind the ice-blue flames, a figure that could reach beyond that curtain any minute, to end your life without anyone caring or stopping her.  
And the fact that those azure flames don't give off enough light to stop you from instinctively averting your eyes from the glare, makes you want to glance up to gauge her expression.  
But you dare not. As the silence drags, you risk a peek. In that fleeting glance, in the dim light of the flames, you see the perfect features of your Fire Lord, perfectly silhouetted by her blue flames.

With her hair down, dressed in a casual robe, you know she is one of the most beautiful women you have and will ever see. But appearances deceive, and you both know it. And you see it in that flash of gold in her eyes, the only true flame you see in this room. Yet in those green flashes you also see that the flame is disturbed, unsettled somehow. Her beauty is so perfect, almost inhuman, and from her eyes, you know that she is no longer human as well. She is a devious, calculating and manipulative mind teetering on the edge.

Either way, she will fall eventually.

But not today. Today she will teeter and you hope it will be on the side of reason and logic, for it is clear she has no mercy to spare, if she ever did.  
She parts her lips. "Bye!"

"Please send in the next group on your way out."

* * *

**Right, I'm combining my first fic with "Red lightning" partly because I want more opinions on this and red lightning gets more hits. (-.-") I'm intending to write a fic that'll involve Zuko against Azula, red lightning against azure flames and blue lightning. This will, if ever, start to be written only at the end of the year, because my leaving school exams are ridiculously important right now.**  
**Please do review for "Azure flames"- it's my first and I do want to improve on it.**


End file.
